1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shield structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bullet proof shield assembly wherein the same is arranged for portability for ease of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bullet proof shields have been available in the prior art as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,394; 4,948,673; 3,858,242; and 4,633,756.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that the shield structure of the prior art has typically been of a unitary type configuration to accommodate projection relative to individual body parts, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a shield that is arranged for ease of assembly and mounting for use in affording protection from a firing position and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.